Conventionally, a PZT transducer-horn ultrasonic driving structure, as shown in FIG. 1, consists of a nut (1), a bolt (2), a left PZT circular stack (3), a flange (4), a right PZT circular stack (5), and a horn (6). Under the existing PZT material and ultrasonic generation and driving structure conditions, the contour dimension of the driving device is limited within a certain special scale and the outer diameter is relatively large, which can not meet the requirements for minimally-invasive abdominal surgery. For the PZT transducer-horn integrated design and assembly, the dimension of PZT materials on two sides of the flange (4) and the shape of the horn should meet the requirements for ultrasonic vibration node and antinode. The invention changes the design and assembly method in the prior art that the PZT transducer and horn are separated and adopts the PZT transducer-horn integrated structure design and assembly. As shown in FIG. 2, the right PZT stack is designed and assembled to be a part of the horn, so that the dimension of the horn is relatively reduced without changing the overall dimension of PZT, thereby achieving the purpose of reducing the outer diameter of the ultrasonic driving device. It is proven that the outer diameter of the driving device of PZT transducer-horn integrated structure design and assembly method is greatly reduced. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 represent ultrasonic driving structures of having the design that the flange, left PZT transducer and right transducer and horn are integrated.